2011
Urodzili się * ... Zmarli Styczeń * 6 stycznia – Ołeksandr Korobczyński, ukraiński polityk * 7 stycznia – Krzysztof Kolberger, polski aktor * 8 stycznia – Simona Senoner, włoska skoczkini narciarska * 10 stycznia – Peter Yates, brytyjski reżyser Luty * 3 lutego – Maria Schneider, francuska aktorka * 6 lutego – Gary Moore, irlandzki piosenkarz * 10 lutego – Jóżef Życiński, polski duchowny katolicki, arcybiskup * 12 lutego – Peter Alexander, austriacki aktor i piosenkarz * 17 lutego – Karin Stanek, polska piosenkarka * 21 lutego – Jerzy Nowosielski, polski malarz Marzec * 3 marca – Irena Kwiatkowska, polska aktorka * 23 marca – Elizabeth Taylor, amerykańska aktorka * 24 marca – Antoni Jurasz, polski aktor Kwiecień * 9 kwietnia – Sidney Lumet, amerykański reżyser * 24 kwietnia – Norio Ohga, japoński przedsiębiorca i wynalazca, twórca konsoli PlayStation * 29 kwietnia – Waldemar Baszanowski, polski sztangista i 2-krotny mistrz olimpijski z igrzysk w Tokio i Meksyku Maj * 2 maja – Osama bin Laden, pakistański terrorysta * 3 maja – Jackie Cooper, amerykański aktor * 5 maja – Claude Stanley Choules, brytyjski żołnierz i ostatni weteran I wojny światowej * 9 maja – Ivo Pešák, czeski piosenkarz * 9 maja – Wouter Weylandt, belgijski kolarz * 16 maja – Samuel Wanjiru, kenijski maratończyk * 19 maja – Garret FitzGerald, irlandzki polityk, premier Irlandii w latach 80. XX wieku * 22 maja – Matej Ferjan, słoweński żużlowiec * 25 maja – Marek Nawara, polski polityk * 25 maja – Edward Żentara, polski aktor * 27 maja – Małgorzata Dydek, polska koszykarka * 29 maja – Siergiej Bagapsz, abchaski polityk, prezydent Abchazji Czerwiec * 6 czerwca – Stefan Kuryłowicz, polski architekt * 18 czerwca – Marek Szufa, polski pilot * 25 czerwca – Jan Kułakowski, polski polityk i ambasador * 27 czerwca – Maciej Zembaty, polski poeta i satyryk Lipiec * 2 lipca – Itamar Franco, brazylijski polityk, prezydent Brazylii w latach 90. XX wieku * 6 lipca – Wojciech Kozub, polski alpinista i himalaista * 8 lipca – Betty Ford, amerykańska Pierwsza Dama * 18 lipca – Sean Hoare, brytyjski dziennikarz * 18 lipca – Andrzej Woszczyk, polski astronom * 23 lipca – Amy Winehouse, brytyjska piosenkarka Sierpień * 4 sierpnia – Naoki Matsuda, japoński piłkarz * 5 sierpnia – Andrzej Lepper, polski polityk i przewodniczący Samoobrony * 30 sierpnia – Chamis al-Kaddafi, libijski żołnierz Wrzesień * 6 września – Janusz Morgenstern, polski reżyser * 18 września – Magda Teresa Wójcik, polska aktorka * 20 września – Burhanuddin Rabbani, afgański polityk, prezydent Afganistanu * 26 września – Wangari Maathai, kenijska ekolog i laureatka Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla z 2004 roku * 30 września – Ralph Steinman, kanadyjski naukowiec Październik * 5 października – Steve Jobs, amerykański informatyk i współtwórca koncernu Apple. * 9 października – Paweł Karelin, rosyjski skoczek narciarski * 16 października – Dan Wheldon, brytyjski kierowca formuły IndyCar * 19 października – Tadeusz Sawicz, polski pilot, w chwili śmierci był ostatnim żyjącym uczestnikiem bitwy o Anglię w 1940 roku * 20 października – Mu’ammar al-Kaddafi, przywódca Libii w latach 1969–2011 * 23 października – Marco Simoncelli, włoski motocyklista Listopad * 7 listopada – Joe Frazier, amerykański bokser * 28 listopada – Ante Marković, chorwacki polityk, prezydent Jugosławii Grudzień * 4 grudnia – Adam Hanuszkiewicz, polski aktor * 4 grudnia – Socrates, brazylijski piłkarz * 5 grudnia – Violetta Villas, polska piosenkarka i śpiewaczka operowa * 12 grudnia – Ragnhild Hveger, duńska pływaczka * 17 grudnia – Kim Dzong Il, przywódca Korei Północnej * 17 grudnia – Krzysztof Szmagier, polski reżyser * 18 grudnia – Vaclav Havel, czeski polityk i pisarz, prezydent Czechosłowacji i Czech Wydarzenia w Polsce Styczeń * 6 stycznia – Święto Trzech Króli stało się dniem wolnym od pracy, ponownie po raz pierwszy od 1960 roku. * 9 stycznia – odbył się 19. finał Wielkiej Orkiestry Świątecznej Pomocy. * 17 stycznia – noblistka i pisarka Wisława Szymborska odznaczona została Orderem Orła Białego. * 23 stycznia – w Zakopanem Kamil Stoch wygrał pierwszy konkurs Pucharu świata w skokach narciarskich. * 26 stycznia – w budynku Sejmu Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej latał nietoperz. Luty * 4 lutego – minister obrony narodowej Bogdan Klich obronił swoje stanowisko po głosowaniu nad wotum nieufności, zapowiedzianym wcześnie w związku z zaniedbaniami dotyczącymi przygotowań lotów na obchody 70. rocznicy zbrodni katyńskiej w Smoleńsku. * 10 lutego – w zderzeniu mikrobusa i ciężarówki pod Zambrowem, na drodze krajowej nr 66, zginęło 6 mężczyzn podróżujących busem. * 23 lutego – doszło do kradzieży kilku obrazów autorstwa zmarłego dwa dni temu Jerzego Nowosielskiego. * 25 lutego – Sejm RP przyjął rezolucję potępiającą agresywną politykę prezydenta Białorusi Alaksandra Łukaszenki. * 27 lutego – w Poznaniu odbyły się niewielkie manifestacje z udziałem przeciwników reżimu Mu’ammar al-Kaddafi'ego. Marzec * 3 marca – skoczek narciarski Adam Małysz ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 5 marca – telewizja Polsat wyemitowała pierwszą edycję show muzycznego Must be the Music. Tylko muzyka. * 6 marca – spłonął zabytkowy klasztor w Alwerni. * 19 marca – po raz pierwszy na płycie polskiego lotniska wylądował samolot Airbus A380. * 21 marca – reżyser i zdobywca statuetki Oscara za całokształt twórczości Andrzej Wajda odznaczony został Orderem Orła Białego. * 26 marca – na Wielkiej Krokwi w Zakopanem odbył się benefis, na którym Adam Małysz oddał swój ostatni skok. Tego samego dnia sportowiec został honorowym obywatelem Zakopanego. Kwiecień * 1 kwietnia – prokurator generalny Andrzej Seremet oficjalnie wykluczył hipotezę zamachu na pokładzie prezydenckiego samolotu Tupolew Tu-154M, który rozbił się 10 kwietnia 2010 roku pod Smoleńskiem. * 1 kwietnia – wystartował spis powszechny, który po raz pierwszy umożliwiał elektroniczne dopisanie się do spisu. * 7 kwietnia – zakończyło się śledztwo w sprawie tzw. afery hazardowej. * 21 kwietnia – były skoczek narciarski Adam Małysz rozpoczął karierę rajdowca. * 26 kwietnia – zakończyło się śledztwo w sprawie katastrofy samolotu wojskowego pod Mirosławcem, w której zginęło 20 osób. * 29 kwietnia – sąd unieważnił II turę wyborów na prezydenta Wałbrzycha (kandydatami byli Piotr Kruczkowski i Patryk Wild). Maj * 9 maja – prezydent Wałbrzycha Piotr Kruczkowski ogłosił ustąpienie ze stanowiska w związku z unieważnieniem przez sąd II tury wyborów na prezydenta tego miasta. * 17 maja – gra komputerowa Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy Królów zadebiutowała na polskim i światowym rynku. * 27 maja – dwudniowa wizyta prezydenta USA Baracka Obamy w Polsce. * 31 maja – potężny wybuch gazu w zespole szkół w Kazimierzu Dolnym. Czerwiec * 1 czerwca – powstało ugrupowanie Ruch Palikota. * 5 czerwca – sieć komórkowa Era zmieniła nazwę na T-Mobile. * 15 czerwca – pod Chrzczonowicami w pobliżu Rawy Mazowieckiej doszło do czołowego zderzenia busa z tirem. Zginęło 8 osób, a 10 odniosło obrażenia. * 16 czerwca – w kilku największych polskich miastach robiono zdjęcia na potrzeby usługi Google pod nazwą Street View. * 21 czerwca – Wrocław został wybrany jednym z dwóch miast (obok jednego z miast hiszpańskich), Europejską Stolicą Kultury 2016. * 24 czerwca – po raz pierwszy na płycie polskiego lotniska wylądował samolot Boeing 787 Dreamliner. Lipiec * 10 lipca – reprezentacja Polski w siatkówce po raz pierwszy w historii zajęli miejsce na podium w turniejach Ligi Światowej, po wygraniu wynikiem 3:0 meczu o 3. miejsce z siatkarzami argentyńskimi (25:18, 25:23, 25:22). * 21 lipca – nowym sponsorem Ekstraklasy została firma T-Mobile. * 22 lipca – policja zatrzymała mężczyznę, który ranił 5 osób wskutek podkładania bomb w różnych miejscach Krakowa. * 26 lipca – opublikowano raport końcowy ws. śmierci Barbary Blidy. * 26 lipca – w wyniku zderzenia pociągu pasażerskiego z budynkiem mieszkalnym na stacji kolejowej Strzelce Krajeńskie-Wschód w województwie lubuskim zginęły 3 osoby. * 29 lipca – opublikowano raport końcowy komisji Millera dotyczący szczegółów na temat katastrofy w Smoleńsku. W związku z publikacją raportu dymisję złożył szef MON Bogdan Klich. Sierpień * 5 sierpnia – wybuchł pożar, który doprowadził do zawalenia się wieży kościoła pod wezwaniem Chrystusa Króla na ul. Tykocińskiej w Warszawie. * 7 sierpnia – odbyły się powtórzone wyboru na prezydenta Wałbrzychu, którą wygrał Roman Szełemej. * 11 sierpnia – odbyły się uroczystości pogrzebowe zmarłego kilka dni temu polskiego polityka i wieloletniego szefa Samoobrony Andrzeja Leppera. * 12 sierpnia – pod Piotrkowem Trybunalskim w miejscowości Baby wykoleił się pociąg pasażerski relacji Warszawa-Katowice. Zginęły 2 osoby, a 80 zostało rannych. * 14 sierpnia – w Gdańsku otwarto stadion PGE Arena. * 21 sierpnia – 4 osoby zginęły w wyniku katastrofy awionetki w Krakowie. * 22 sierpnia – rozpoczęła się produkcja pociągów Pendolino. * 31 sierpnia – oddano do użytku odcinek autostrady A8, który stanowi Autostradową Obwodnicę Wrocławia. Wrzesień * 2 września – groźny wypadek z udziałem motocyklu i samochodu, w wyniku którego do szpitala w stanie ciężkim trafił europoseł Jarosław Wałęsa. * 3 września – telewizja TVP2 wyemitowała pierwszą edycję show muzycznego The Voice of Poland. * 30 września – kinowa premiera filmu Bitwa Warszawska 1920 w reżyserii Jerzego Hoffmana. Październik * 9 października – wybory parlamentarne w Polsce zwycięża Platforma Obywatelska. Ponadto w Sejmie VII kadencji znaleźli się posłowie Prawa i Sprawiedliwości, Polskiego Stronnictwa Ludowego, Ruchu Palikota oraz Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej. Listopad * 1 listopada – na pasie lotniska Okęcie w Warszawie awaryjnie lądował samolot Boeing 767 linii PLL LOT, który wracał z Newark do Warszawy. * 7 listopada – powstał klub parlamentarny Solidarna Polska, w skład którego weszło wielu polityków związanych z PiS. * 8 listopada – inauguracyjne posiedzenia Sejmu VII kadencji (z udziałem nowej marszałek Sejmu Ewy Kopacz) i Senatu VIII kadencji (z udziałem marszałka Senatu Bogdana Borusewicza). * 8 listopada – premier Donald Tusk zdymisjonował swój pierwszy rząd, w związku z wygraną Platformy Obywatelskiej w wyborach do polskiego parlamentu. * 15 listopada – oddano do użytku Rondo Ofiar Katynia. * 18 listopada – premier Donald Tusk objął po raz drugi urząd premiera III RP. Tego samego dnia Tusk wygłosił expose podczas swego urzędowania. * 19 listopada – utworzony poprzedniego dnia gabinet premiera Donalda Tuska, po uprzednim wygłoszeniu przemówienia, uzyskał wotum zaufania. W głosowaniu 234 posłów było "za", 211 – "przeciw", 2 wstrzymało się od głosu. * 21 listopada – w Warszawie uroczyście odsłonięto pomnik Ronalda Reagana. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – oddano do użytku 105,6 km autostrady A2 z Świecka (granica z Niemcami) do Nowego Tomyśla. * 1 grudnia – Państwowa Komisja Badania Wypadków Lotniczych opublikowała wstępny raport w sprawie incydentu lotniczego na warszawskim Okęciu z ubiegłego miesiąca. * 6 grudnia – w Łodzi odbył się koncert piosenkarki Rihanny. * 10 grudnia – Leszek Miller objął funkcję szefa Sojuszu Lewicy Demokratycznej. * 30 grudnia – w pożarze niewielkiego, drewnianego budynku wielorodzinnego w Białej Podlaskiej zginęło 8 osób, a 1 została ranna. Wydarzenia na świecie Styczeń * 1 stycznia – Dilma Rousseff jako pierwsza kobieta w historii, objęła urząd prezydenta Brazylii. * 1 stycznia – Estonia, jako pierwszy postradziecki kraj, przystąpiła do strefy euro. * 1 stycznia – na lotnisku w syberyjskim Surgucie doszło do pożaru samolotu Tupolew Tu-154 z 128 osobami na pokładzie, zginęły 3 osoby, a 44 odniosło obrażenia. * 1 stycznia – w zamachu bombowym w egipskiej Aleksandrii zginęło 21 osób, a 97 zostało rannych. * 5 stycznia – w protestach na Algierii zginęły 2 osoby, a 400 zostało rannych. * 8 stycznia – 6 osób zginęło, a 10 (w tym Gabriel Giffords) zostało rannych w wyniku strzelaniny, do której doszło w supermarkecie w amerykańskim mieście Tucson. * 9 stycznia – odbyło się trwające do 15 stycznia referendum niepodległościowe w Sudanie, które zadecydowałoby o utworzeniu Sudanu Południowego. * 9 stycznia – w katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego Boeing 727 irańskich linii lotniczych, który wydarzył się na północy Iranu, zginęło 77 osób, a 26 zostało rannych. * 10 stycznia – odbyła się pierwsza edycja rozdania nagrody Złotej Piłki FIFA, jej laureatem został Lionel Messi. * 12 stycznia – 17 osób zginęło, a ponad 20 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym w pakistańskim mieście Bannu. * 12 stycznia – MAK opublikował raport końcowy dotyczący przyczyn katastrofy prezydenckiego samolotu Tu-154 pod Smoleńskiem. * 13 stycznia – ponad 800 osób zginęło w wyniku powodzi i lawin błotnych, które dotknęły Brazylię. * 14 stycznia – prezydent Tunezji Zine El Abidine Ben Ali uciekł z kraju pogrążonego antyrządowymi zamieszkami, w związku z czym władzę przejął premier tego kraju Mohammed Ghannouchi. * 14 stycznia – zakończył się trwający od 2005 roku proces beatyfikacyjny św. Jana Pawła II. * 15 stycznia – Zine El Abidine Ben Ali formalnie przestał urzędować jako prezydent Tunezji. Jego następcą (jako pełniący obowiązki) został przewodniczący izby niższej parlamentu Fuad Mebaza. * 15 stycznia – wybuchła panika w świątyni położonej w indyjskim stanie Kerala na południu kraju, w wyniku której zginęło 100 osób, a 25 zostało rannych. * 18 stycznia – samobójca wysadził się w centrum szkolenia irackiej policji w irackim Tikricie, zginęło 66 osób, a ponad 100 zostało rannych. * 20 stycznia – 50 osób zginęło, a ponad 150 zostało rannych w wyniku eksplozji dwóch samochodów-pułapek w pobliżu policyjnego posterunku oraz w tłumie uczestników festiwalu w Karbali (Irak). * 22 stycznia – dwaj polscy żołnierze zginęli, a 2 innych odniosło obrażenia po wybuchu przydrożnej bomby w afgańskiej prowincji Ghazni. * 22 stycznia – somalijscy piraci porwali statek z 12 osobami na pokładzie, w tym z kapitanem pochodzenia polskiego. * 24 stycznia – sprawca i 37 osób zginęło, a około 180 zostało rannych w samobójczym ataku bombowym w międzynarodowym porcie lotniczym Moskwa-Domodiedowo. * 24 stycznia – w wyniku zawalenia się domu w boliwijskim mieście Santa Cruz zginęło 18 osób. * 25 stycznia – 5 osób zginęło, a 14 zostało rannych w zamachu bombowym na autobus przejeżdżający ulicami filipińskiego miasta Manila. * 25 stycznia – rozpoczęły się antyrządowe protesty przeciwko 30-letniej, dyktatorskiej polityce prezydenta Egiptu Hosniego Mubaraka. * 26 stycznia – 20 górników zginęło, a 6 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu metanu w jednej z kopalń w Kolumbii. * 27 stycznia – rozpoczęły się protesty antyrządowe w Jemenie. * 27 stycznia – w trakcie ceremonii pogrzebowej w Bagdadzie nastąpił wybuch samochodu-pułapki, zginęło 48 osób, a 78 zostało rannych. * 28 stycznia – 12 osób zginęło, a ponad 200 zostało rannych w pożarze promu pasażerskiego pomiędzy indonezyjskimi wyspami Jawa i Sumatra. * 29 stycznia – 10 osób zginęło, 23 odniosło obrażenia w wyniku zderzenia dwóch pociągów w niemieckim landzie Saksonia-Anhalt. * 29 stycznia – Australian Open 2011: Belgijka Kim Clijsters została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 29 stycznia – Ahmed Szafik objął urząd premiera Egiptu. * 30 stycznia – Australian Open 2011: Serb Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 30 stycznia – Australian Open 2011: Słowenka Katarina Srebotnik oraz Kanadyjczyk Daniel Nestor zostali triumfatorami turnieju deblowego mieszanego. * 31 stycznia – 16 osób zginęło, a 56 zostało rannych w ataku na targ w stolicy Somalii, Mogadiszu. Luty * 3 lutego – 17 osób zginęło, a 30 zostało rannych w wyniku dwóch wybuchów w fabryce generatorów w tureckiej Ankarze. * 6 lutego – amerykański pływak Aaron Peirsol ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 6 lutego – Robert Kubica doznał groźnego wypadku w trakcie rajdu samochodowego Ronde di Andora. * 7 lutego – ogłoszono oficjalne wyniki referendum niepodległościowego w Sudanie. Za oderwaniem południowej części kraju od reszty państwa opowiedziało się 98,83 proc. głosujących. * 10 lutego – w wyniku katastrofy niewielkiego samolotu pasażerskiego linii lotniczych Manx2, do której doszło w irlandzkim mieście Cork, zginęło 6 osób, a 6 zostało rannych. * 11 lutego – po raz pierwszy obchodzono, w 27 krajach UE, Dzień Numeru 112. * 11 lutego – prezydent Egiptu Hosni Mubarak ogłosił, że zrzeknie się swojego urzędu sprawowanego od 1981 roku. * 12 lutego – 48 osób zginęło, a 80 zostało rannych w samobójczym zamachu bombowym, wymierzonym w szyickich pielgrzymów w irackim mieście Samarra. * 14 lutego – brazylijski piłkarz Ronaldo ogłosił zakończenie kariery sportowej. * 14 lutego – pod honduraskim miastem Las Mesitas rozbił się niewielki samolot, zginęło 14 osób. * 14 lutego – premier Palestyny Salam Fajad ustąpił ze stanowiska razem ze swoim gabinetem. * 14 lutego – rozpoczęły się protesty antyrządowe w Bahrajnie. * 15 lutego – rozpoczęły się protesty antyrządowe w Libii, które później przeistoczyły się w wojnę domową. * 16 lutego – w katastrofie kolejowej w argentyńskiej miejscowości San Miguel zginęły cztery osoby, a 70 zostało rannych * 17 lutego – doszło do eksplozji składów amunicji w tanzańskim mieście Dar es Salaam. Zginęło 20 osób, a ponad 140 zostało rannych. * 18 lutego – pod Tunisem został zamordowany 34-letni polski duchowny, morderstwo prawdopodobnie nie było związane z trwającymi protestami antyrządowymi. * 19 lutego – 42 osoby zginęły, a 73 zostało rannych w wyniku ataku talibów na bank w afgańskim Dżalalabadzie. * 20 lutego – w estońskiej miejscowości Haapsalu miał miejsce pożar ośrodka dla niepełnosprawnych dzieci, zginęło 10 osób, a 2 zostały ciężko ranne. * 21 lutego – 30 osób zginęło, a ponad 40 zostało rannych w wyniku samobójczego zamachu bombowego na budynek rządowy w afgańskiej prowincji Kunduz. * 22 lutego – trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,3°R nawiedziło nowozelandzkie miasto Christchurch. Zginęło 185 osób, a co najmniej 1500 zostało rannych. * 24 lutego – wahadłowiec Discovery ruszył w swoją drogę po raz ostatni w historii swej działalności. * 24 lutego – zniesiono obowiązujący od 1992 roku stan wyjątkowy w Algierii. * 25 lutego – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Irlandii, które wygrała opozycyjna partia Fine Gael. * 26 lutego – konsola do gier Nintendo 3DS zadebiutowała na światowym rynku. * 27 lutego – 83. ceremonia wręczenia Oscarów. * 27 lutego – odbyły się wybory samorządowe w Litwie, które wygrała koalicja kandydatów niezależnych, na drugim miejscu była Akcja Wyborcza Polaków na Litwie. * 27 lutego – premier Tunezji Mohammed Ghannouchi ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z zaostrzającymi się protestami antyrządowymi w kraju. * 27 lutego – w wyniku runięcia linii wysokiego napięcia na uczestników zabawy w brazylijskim miasteczku Bandeiro do Sul zginęło 17 osób, a kilkadziesiąt zostało rannych. * 28 lutego – dziewięć osób zginęło w ataku na rezydencję prezydenta Demokratycznej Republiki Konga Josepha Kabily w Kinszasie. * 28 lutego – Unia Europejska nałożyła na zwolenników reżimu Mu’ammar al-Kaddafi'ego sankcje w odpowiedzi na eskalujące się zamieszki antyrządowe. Marzec * 2 marca – 2 osoby zginęły, a 2 zostały ciężko ranne w ataku terrorystycznym na lotnisku we Frankfurcie. * 2 marca – katastrofy drogowe w Indiach: w stanie Himaćal Pradeś (33 ofiary, 7 rannych) oraz wypadek busa z górnikami (7 ofiar). * 3 marca – Essam Szaraf objął urząd premiera Egiptu. * 3 marca – została ewakuowana ambasada RP w Libii. * 5 marca – w środkowej części Rosji, ok. 150 km od Biełgorodu, rozbił się samolot wojskowy Antonow An-148, zginęło 6 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 6 marca – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Estonii, które wygrała centroprawicowa partia Estońska Partia Reform. * 8 marca – 25 osób zginęło, a 131 odniosło obrażenia w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w pakistańskim Fajsalabadzie. * 9 marca – Enda Kenny objął urząd premiera Irlandii. * 9 marca – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym wymierzonym w uczestników ceremonii pogrzebowej w Peszawarze zginęły 43 osoby, a ponad 100 zostało rannych. * 11 marca – około 16 tys. osób zginęło w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi, które nawiedziło Japonię oraz spowodowanej nim katastrofy atomowej w elektrowni Fukushima. * 14 marca – w elektrowni Fukushima I, która ucierpiała wskutek katastrofalnego trzęsienia ziemi doszło do serii eksplozji, co zapoczątkowało kryzys nuklearny związany ze skażeniem dużej powierzchni wokół budynku Fukushimy. * 14 marca – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na punkt rekrutacyjny armii w afgańskiej prowincji Kunduz zginęło 37 osób, a 42 zostały ranne. * 15 marca – początek wojny domowej w Syrii. * 17 marca – Rada Bezpieczeństwa ONZ przyjęła rezolucję dotyczącą strefy zakazu lotów nad pogrążoną w wojnie domowej Libią. * 19 marca – rozpoczęła się interwencja militarna państw ONZ na terytorium Libii, czyli operacja Świt Odysei. * 21 marca – 14 osób zginęło w wyniku katastrofy kongijskiego samolotu Antonow An-32 pod Pointe-Noire. * 23 marca – 1 osoba zginęła, a 30 odniosło obrażenia po wybuchu bomby w autobusie przejeżdżającym ulicami Jerozolimy. * 23 marca – premier Portugalii Jose Socrates ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z odrzuceniem programu oszczędnościowego rządu mniejszościowego. * 25 marca – w trzęsieniu ziemi o sile 6,8°R, które nawiedziło wschodnią część Birmy, zginęło 75 osób, a 100 zostało rannych. * 27 marca – 24 osób zginęło, a 59 zostało rannych w zamachu skierowanym na pracowników budujących drogi w kraju, w afgańskiej prowincji Paktika. * 28 marca – 150 osób zginęło, a 45 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu składu amunicji w południowej części Jemenu. * 29 marca – 56 osób zginęło, a 98 zostało rannych w wyniku kryzysu zakładników w irackim Tikricie. Kwiecień * 3 kwietnia – 50 osób zginęło, a 120 zostało rannych w podwójnym zamachu bombowym w sufickiej świątyni w pakistańskim mieście Dera Ghazi Khan. * 3 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie na Haiti, które wygrał Michel Martelly. * 3 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Kazachstanie, które po raz piąty z rzędu wygrał Nursułtan Nazarbajew. * 3 kwietnia – na stadionie Craven Cottage w Londynie odsłonięto pomnik Michaela Jacksona. * 4 kwietnia – na lotnisku w Kinszasie rozbił się samolot misji ONZ-owskiej, zginęły 32 spośród 33 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 7 kwietnia – 14 osób (w tym zamachowiec) zginęło, a 22 zostały ranne w strzelaninie w szkole w mieście Rio de Janeiro. * 7 kwietnia – Atifete Jahjaga, jako pierwsza kobieta w historii kraju, objęła urząd prezydent Kosowa. * 7 kwietnia – na stacji kolejowej w izraelskiej Netanii zderzyły się dwa pociągi pasażerskie, rannych zostało 60 osób. * 8 kwietnia – 8 osób zginęło, a 131 odniosło różnego stopnia obrażenia po karambolu na autostradzie A19 pod niemieckim Rostokiem, z udziałem 82 aut. * 9 kwietnia – w strzelaninie w centrum handlowym w holenderskim mieście Alphen aan den Rijn zginęło 7 osób, a 15 zostało rannych. * 11 kwietnia – doszło do zamachu bombowego w metrze w Mińsku, zginęło 15 osób, a 204 zostały ranne. * 11 kwietnia – po raz pierwszy przy grobach ofiar zbrodni katyńskiej stali przywódcy Polski (Bronisław Komorowski i Rosji (Dmitrij Miedwiediew). * 12 kwietnia – marcowa katastrofa elektrowni atomowej Fukushima I została oceniona przez Międzynarodową Agencję Energii Atomowej (w skali 7-stopniowej) najwyższym stopniem, przez co incydent jądrowy wyrządzał szkody mniej więcej takie same, jak katastrofa jądrowa w Czarnobylu z 1986 roku. * 16 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Nigerii, które wygrał urzędujący prezydent Goodluck Jonathan. * 17 kwietnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Finlandii, które wygrała Koalicja Narodowa. * 17 kwietnia – przez Nigerię przetoczyły się zamieszki, które miały miejsce po ubiegłodniowych wyborach prezydenckich, w ich wyniku zginęło 200 osób i 400 innych odniosło obrażenia. * 17 kwietnia – telewizja HBO wyemitowała pierwszy odcinek bijącego na całym świecie rekordy popularności serialu Gra o tron. * 20 kwietnia – doszło do wycieku ogromnej ilości danych koncernu Sony. * 21 kwietnia – światowi naukowcy wykazali, że Jezus Chrystus formalnie umarł w dniu 3 kwietnia 33 n.e. * 21 kwietnia – w Syrii zniesiono obowiązujący od 1963 roku stan wyjątkowy. * 22 kwietnia – 337 osób zginęło w powodziach i szalejących tornadach na terytorium Stanów Zjednoczonych. * 28 kwietnia – w zamachu bombowym w Marrakeszu zginęło 16 osób, a 21 zostało rannych. * 29 kwietnia – kinowa premiera filmu Szybcy i wściekli 5 w reżyserii Justina Lina. * 29 kwietnia – w Londynie odbyły się uroczyste zaślubiny księcia Williama z Catherine Middleton. Maj * 1 maja – na Placu św. Piotra odbyły się uroczystości beatyfikacyjne św. Jana Pawła II. * 1 maja – rozpoczęła się epidemia EHEC. * 2 maja – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Kanadzie, które wygrała Konserwatywna Partia Kanady. * 2 maja – [[Operacja Neptune Spear|operacja Neptune Spear]], w wyniku której zginął terrorysta Osama bin Laden. * 5 maja – w Wielkiej Brytanii odbyło się referendum w sprawie zmiany ordynacji wyborczej w Izbie Gmin. * 7 maja – w indonezyjskiej prowincji Papua Zachodnia rozbił się samolot pasażerski, zginęło wszystkich 25 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 10 maja – koncern Microsoft kupił za 8,5 mld dolarów spółkę Skype. * 11 maja – trzęsienie ziemi o sile 5,2°R nawiedziło hiszpańską prowincję Murcja, w jego wyniku zginęło 9 osób, a ponad 300 zostało rannych. * 13 maja – w podwójnym samobójczym zamachu bombowym na akademię sił paramilitarnych w pakistańskiej miejscowości Charsadda zginęło 98 osób, a 140 zostało rannych. * 14 maja – azerbejdżański duet piosenkarzy Ell&Nikki z utworem Running Scared został zwycięzcą 56. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji w Dusseldorfie. * 14 maja – Michel Martelly objął urząd prezydenta Haiti. * 14 maja – w odpowiedzi na nasilające się wstrząsy wtórne w pobliżu elektrowni Fukushima I, która uległa katastrofie wskutek marcowego trzęsienia ziemi, wyłączona została elektrownia jądrowa Hamaoka. * 15 maja – w gwatemalskim miasteczku Caserio La Bomba doszło do masakry miejscowych cywili, zginęło 27 osób. * 18 maja – w argentyńskiej Patagonii, pod miastem Prahuaniyeu, doszło do katastrofy samolotu Saab 340, w której zginęły wszystkie 22 osoby na pokładzie maszyny. * 19 maja – 3 osoby zginęły, a 79 zostało rannych w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi o sile 5,9°R, które nawiedziło turecki region Simav. * 19 maja – 857 osób odniosło niegroźne obrażenia w zderzeniu dwóch pociągów w Soweto w Republice Południowej Afryki. * 22 maja – erupcja wulkanu Grimsvotn. * 22 maja – tornado spustoszyło amerykańską miejscowość Joplin w stanie Missouri, w wyniku przejścia tornada zginęło 125 osób, a 825 zostało rannych. * 22 maja – w serii szesnastu terrorystycznych wybuchów bombowych w Bagdadzie zginęło 16 osób, a 72 zostały ranne. * 22 maja – zakończył się udział brytyjskich sił zbrojnych, które walczyły w Iraku od czasów amerykańskiej inwazji w marcu 2003 roku. * 26 maja – serbskie służby specjalne ujęły Ratko Mladicia, serbskiego żołnierza i polityka oskarżonego o udział w m.in.: masakrze w Srebrenicy w 1995 roku. * 26 maja – w zamachu bombowym na przystanku autobusowym w Stambule zostało rannych 7 osób. Czerwiec * 2 czerwca – łotewski parlament wybrał Andrisa Berzinsa na stanowisko nowego prezydenta Łotwy. * 3 czerwca – w wyniku ataku na meczet prezydencki w jemeńskiej Sanie został niegroźnie ranny prezydent tego kraju, Ali Abd Allah Salah. * 4 czerwca – French Open 2011: Chinka Na Li została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 5 czerwca – French Open 2011: Hiszpan Rafael Nadal został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 5 czerwca – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Peru, które wygrał Ollanta Humala. * 6 czerwca – doszło do niekolizyjnej katastrofy dwóch awionetek w pobliżu lotniska w hiszpańskiej Asturii, w wyniku której zginęło 4 obywateli Polski. * 6 czerwca – uruchomiono serwis Twitch, który umożliwia rejestrowanie filmów (zwykle z gier wideo) w czasie rzeczywistym oraz jego podgląd. * 7 czerwca – brazylijski piłkarz Ronaldo wziął udział w ostatnim meczu w karierze. * 11 czerwca – 34 osoby zginęły, a ponad 100 zostało rannych w dwóch zamachach bombowych wymierzonych w klientów supermarketu w Peszawarze. * 12 czerwca – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Turcji, które wygrała Partia Sprawiedliwości i Rozwoju pod przewodnictwem Recepa Tayyipa Erdogana. * 13 czerwca – spłonął dom spokojnej starości w miasteczku Springs koło stolicy RPA Johannesburga, zginęło 12 osób, a 34 zostały ranne. * 20 czerwca – 47 osób zginęło, a 5 zostało rannych w katastrofie samolotu Tupolew Tu-134, lecącego z Moskwy do Pietrozawodska. * 22 czerwca – Jyrki Katainen objął urząd premiera Finlandii. * 25 czerwca – w afgańskiej prowincji Logar eksplodował samochód-pułapka niedaleko szpitala. Zginęło 35 osób, a 53 zostały ranne. * 29 czerwca – uruchomiono serwis społecznościowy Google+. * 30 czerwca – zlikwidowano serwis społecznościowy Myspace. Lipiec * 1 lipca – rozpoczęła się 6-miesięczna prezydencja Polski w Unii Europejskiej. * 2 lipca – Wimbledon 2011: Czeszka Petra Kvitova została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 3 lipca – Wimbledon 2011: Serb Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 5 lipca – Christine Lagarde objęła funkcję dyrektora Międzynarodowego Funduszu Walutowego. * 6 lipca – 197 osób utonęło po tym, jak u wybrzeży Sudanu zatonęła łódź pełna uchodźców pragnących przedostać się na terytorium Arabii Saudyjskiej. * 6 lipca – na sesji Międzynarodowego Komitetu Olimpijskiego, która odbyła się w południowoafrykańskim Durbanie, ustalono, że południowokoreańskie miasto Pyeongchang będzie gospodarzem zimowych igrzysk olimpijskich w 2018 roku. * 8 lipca – w katastrofie samolotu Boeing 727, która miała miejsce w momencie podchodzenia do lądowania na lotnisku w Kinsangani, zginęło 74 spośród 112 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 8 lipca – wahadłowiec Atlantis ruszył w swoją drogę po raz ostatni w historii swej działalności. * 9 lipca – na mapie świata formalnie pojawił się Sudan Południowy. * 10 lipca – doszło do katastrofy statku Bułgaria na Wołdze, w której zginęły 122 osoby. * 10 lipca – pod indyjskim miastem Fatehpur Sikri wykoleił się pociąg pełen ludzi, w jego wyniku zginęło 53 osób, a 250 zostało rannych. * 10 lipca – ukazał się ostatni numer tabloidu News of the World. * 10 lipca – w pożarze domu starców w ukraińskiej miejscowości Biłe zginęło 16 osób, a 11 zostało rannych. * 11 lipca – 7 osób zginęło, a 28 osób zostało rannych w wyniku awaryjnego lądowania samolotu pasażerskiego An-24 na rzece Ob w Syberii. * 11 lipca – w wyniku wybuchu w składzie amunicji, który wydarzył się w jednej z baz wojskowych w południowo-cypryjskim Zygi, zginęło 13 osób, a 30 zostało rannych. * 13 lipca – 16 osób zginęło po tym, jak w brazylijskim mieście Recife zaraz po starcie rozbił się samolot pasażerski Let 410 Turbolet. * 13 lipca – w eksplozji trzech bomb w Mumbaju zginęło 26 osób, a ponad 130 zostało rannych. * 20 lipca – serbskie służby specjalne ujęły Gorana Hadżicia, serbskiego polityka oskarżonego o udział w m.in.: masakrę w szpitalu w chorwackim Vukovarze. * 20 lipca – trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,2°R nawiedziło Kirgistan i Uzbekistan, w jego wyniku zginęło 13 osób, a ponad 80 zostało rannych. * 22 lipca – doszło do zamachów w Norwegii, których sprawcą był prawicowy fundamentalista Anders Breivik: ** masakra cywili na wyspie Utoya, gdzie przebywali uczestnicy obozu młodzieżówki Partii Pracy. Zginęło 69 osób, a 110 zostało rannych. ** wybuch samochodu wyładowanego materiałami wybuchowymi w pobliżu budynków rządowych w stolicy Oslo, w którym zginęło 8 osób, a 209 zostało rannych. * 23 lipca – we wschodniochińskiej prowincji Zhejiang zderzyły się dwa pociągi pasażerskie, zginęło 39 osób, a ponad 190 zostało rannych. * 26 lipca – 53 osoby zginęły w wyniku powodzi i lawin błotnych w Korei Południowej. * 26 lipca – w marokańskiej miejscowości Guelmim rozbił się samolot wojskowy Herkules C-130, w wyniku katastrofy zginęło 80 osób. * 28 lipca – 2 osoby zginęły w katastrofie Boeinga 747 linii Asiana Airlines, do której doszło w południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego, w pobliżu wyspy Jeju. * 29 lipca – w katastrofach górniczych, do których doszło w ukraińskich miastach Makiejewka i Suchodilsk, zginęło 38 osób, a 5 zostało rannych. Sierpień * 3 sierpnia – MAK zakończył udział w śledztwie w sprawie katastrofy polskiego samolotu prezydenckiego Tupolew Tu-154M w Smoleńsku. * 5 sierpnia – wystrzelono sondę Juno, przygotowaną do próby lądowania na orbicie Jowisza. * 6 sierpnia – Talibowie zestrzelili w afgańskiej prowincji Majdan Wardak amerykański śmigłowiec wojskowy CH-47 Chinook. Zginęło 38 osób, a katastrofa ta jest największą w historii jednorazową stratą u amerykańskiej armii biorącej udział w walkach w Afganistanie. * 6 sierpnia – Wielką Brytanią wstrząsnęły protesty w wielu brytyjskich miastach, spowodowane po zabiciu przez służby policyjne 29-latka. Zginęło 5 osób, rannych zostało 44 osób. * 8 sierpnia – Yingluck Shinawatra, jako pierwsza kobieta w historii kraju, objęła urząd premier Tajlandii. * 14 sierpnia – doszło do ataku na siedzibę gubernatora afgańskiej prowincji Parwan, zginęło 26 osób, a 34 odniosły obrażenia. * 14 sierpnia – w brytyjskim mieście St. Helier doszło do zabójstwa 6-osobowej polskiej rodziny. * 15 sierpnia – 62 osoby zginęły, a 273 zostało rannych w zamachach terrorystycznych dokonanych na terytorium 15 miast w Iraku. * 15 sierpnia – koncern Google przejął za wartość 12,5 mld dolarów spółkę Motorola. * 19 sierpnia – w samobójczym zamachu bombowym na meczet w pakistańskim mieście Dżamrud zginęło 48 osób, a ponad 100 zostało rannych. * 20 sierpnia – 12 osób zginęło, a 3 zostały ranne w katastrofie samolotu Boeing 737 na kanadyjskim terytorium Nunavut. * 23 sierpnia – libijskie siły powstańcze przejęły kontrolę nad Trypolisem. * 23 sierpnia – Waszyngton został nawiedzony przez trzęsienie ziemi o sile 5,9°R. * 25 sierpnia – spłonęło kasyno w meksykańskim Monterrey, zginęło 53 osób, a kilkunastu zostało rannych. * 25 sierpnia – w Sri Lance zniesiono obowiązujący od 1983 roku stan wyjątkowy. * 26 sierpnia – Boko Haram dokonało ataku na jeden z budynków ONZ w nigeryjskiej Abudży, zginęły 23 osoby. * 26 sierpnia – premier Japonii Naoto Kan ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z zaniedbaniami w akcji ratunkowej po kataklizmie, który nawiedził Japonię w dniu 11 marca 2011 roku. * 27 sierpnia – huragan Irene dotarł na wschodnie wybrzeże USA. W wyniku szkód, jakie wywołał ten huragan, zginęło 56 osób. * 29 sierpnia – Yoshihiko Noda objął urząd premiera Japonii. Wrzesień * 2 września – 21 osób zginęło w katastrofie chilijskiego samolotu wojskowego w pobliżu archipelagu Juan Fernandez. * 3 września – tajfun Talas, który nawiedził Japonię, przyczynił się do śmierci 46 osób. * 7 września – 10 osób zginęło, a 47 zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu bomby przed gmachem sądu w indyjskim Delhi. * 7 września – pod rosyjskim Jarosławiem rozbił się samolot pasażerski Jak-42 z członkami drużyny hokejowej Lokomotiw Jarosław. Zginęły 44 osoby, a 1 została ranna. * 10 września – 192 osoby utonęły po katastrofie u wybrzeży Tanzanii promu pełnego obywateli Zanzibaru. * 11 września – US Open 2011: Australijka Samantha Stosur została triumfatorką turnieju singlowego kobiet. * 12 września – 100 osób zginęło, a kilkadziesiąt zostało rannych w wyniku wybuchu gazociągu w dzielnicy slumsów w kenijskim Nairobi. * 12 września – US Open 2011: Serb Novak Đoković został triumfatorem turnieju singlowego mężczyzn. * 13 września – w zderzeniu dwóch pociągów oraz autobusu w Buenos Aires zginęło 9 osób, a ponad 200 odniosło różnego stopnia obrażenia. * 14 września – 30 osób zginęło w katastrofie samolotu wojskowego Embraer 135 w Angoli. * 15 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Danii, które wygrał tzw. czerwony blok. * 17 września – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne na Łotwie, które wygrało prorosyjskie Centrum Zgody. * 18 września – trzęsienie ziemi o sile 6,9°R nawiedziło pogranicze Indii i Nepalu, w jego wyniku zginęły 82 osoby. * 21 września – amerykański zespół muzyczny R.E.M. zakończył swoją działalność. * 25 września – w pobliżu Katmandu katastrofie uległ niewielki samolot z zagranicznymi turystami, zginęło 18 spośród 19 osób przebywających na pokładzie maszyny. * 27 września – w pakistańskim Pendżabie autokar szkolny runął w przepaść, w wyniku tego wypadku zginęło 30 osób, a 55 zostało rannych. Październik * 3 października – Bruce Beutler, Jules Hoffmann oraz Ralph Steinman zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie medycyny i fizjologii, za odkrycia dotyczące funkcjonowania układu odpornościowego. * 4 października – 70 osób zginęło, a 42 zostały ranne w wybuchu samochodu-pułapki w pobliżu budynków rządowych w somalijskim Mogadiszu. * 4 października – Saul Perlmutter, Brian P. Schmidt oraz Adam G. Riess zostali laureatami Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie fizyki, za badania supernowych, które wykazały, że Wszechświat się rozszerza z coraz większą prędkością. * 5 października – Daniel Shechtman został laureatem Nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie chemii, za odkrycie kwazikryształów. * 6 października – Tomas Tranströmer został laureatem literackiej Nagrody Nobla. * 7 października – Ellen Johnson Sirleaf, Leymah Gbowee i Tawakkul Karman zostały laureatkami Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla za "walkę bez przemocy na rzecz bezpieczeństwa kobiet i pełnego udziału kobiet w procesie budowaniu pokoju". * 8 października – otwarto Stadion Olimpijski w Kijowie. * 10 października – Thomas Sargent i Christopher Sims zostali laureatami nagrody Nobla w dziedzinie ekonomii, za badania nad relacjami między polityką ekonomiczną a zmiennymi makroekonomicznymi. * 11 października – sąd skazał na 7 lat więzienia byłą premier Ukrainy Julię Tymoszenko za nadużycia przy zawieraniu kontraktów gazowych z Rosją. * 16 października – Francois Hollande został oficjalnie głównym kontrkandydatem urzędującego prezydenta Francji Nicolasa Sarkozy'ego w przyszłorocznych wyborach prezydenckich. * 20 października – Mu’ammar al-Kaddafi został zabity podczas próby ucieczki z Syrty, jego śmierć była bezpośrednią przyczyną końca trwającej osiem miesięcy wojny domowej w Libii. * 21 października – z terytorium Gujany Francuskiej wystrzelono rakietę Sojuz zawierającą satelity europejskiego systemu nawigacyjnego Galileo. * 23 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie na Argentynie, które wygrała urzędująca prezydent tego kraju Cristina Fernandez de Kirchner. * 23 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Bułgarii, które wygrał Rosen Plewnelijew. * 23 października – powstańcy ogłosili deklarację całkowitego wyzwolenia Libii, co zakończyło trwającą osiem miesięcy tutejszą wojnę domową. * 23 października – trzęsienie ziemi o sile 7,2°R nawiedziło turecką prowincję Wan, zginęły 604 osoby, a 4152 zostały ranne. * 25 października – w libijskiej Syrcie wybuchł zbiornik z paliwem, zginęło ponad 100 osób, a ok. 50 zostało rannych. * 26 października – odbył się pierwszy komercyjny lot z udziałem samolotu Boeing 787 Dreamliner, z Tokio do Hongkongu. * 27 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Irlandii, które wygrał Michael D. Higgins. * 30 października – 5 amerykańskich żołnierzy i 8 cywili zginęło w wyniku zamachu samobójczego na konwój sił ISAF w pobliżu pałacu królewskiego Dar-ul-Aman. * 30 października – odbyły się wybory prezydenckie w Kirgistanie, które wygrał Ałmazbek Atambajew. * 31 października – siły zbrojne państw NATO zakończyły udział w wojnie w Libii. * 31 października – populacja Ziemi osiągnęła poziom 7 mld osób. Listopad * 6 listopada – tytuł Miss World 2011 przypadł Wenezuelce Ivian Sarcos. * 8 listopada – otwarto Gazociąg Północny (Nord Stream). * 9 listopada – w wyniku trzęsienia ziemi o sile 5,6°R w tureckiej prowincji Wan zginęło 37 osób. * 11 listopada – Lukas Papademos objął urząd premiera Grecji. * 11 listopada – Rada Międzynarodowego Stowarzyszenia Federacji Lekkoatletycznych ogłosiła, że gospodarzem halowych MŚ w lekkoatletyce w 2014 roku będzie Sopot. * 12 listopada – premier Włoch Silvio Berlusconi ustąpił ze stanowiska w związku z utratą większości koalicyjnej swojego rządu. * 13 listopada – Mario Monti objął urząd premiera Włoch, trzy dni później został zaprzysiężony jego nowy rząd. * 18 listopada – w Egipcie miały miejsce protesty żołnierzy, którzy obalili w lutym tego roku reżim Hosniego Mubaraka. Zginęło 40 osób, a ponad 3 tys. odniosło obrażenia. * 20 listopada – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Hiszpanii, które wygrała centroprawicowa Partia Ludowa. * 26 listopada – doszło do zawalenia się mostu drogowego w indonezyjskiej części wyspy Borneo, zginęło 18 osób, a około 40 zostało rannych. * 28 listopada – rozpoczęły się pierwsze po obaleniu prezydenta Mubaraka wybory parlamentarne w Egipcie. * 29 listopada – Sąd Najwyższy w Osetii Południowej unieważnił II turę wyborów prezydenckich, w której o fotel prezydenta starli się Ałła Dżiojewa oraz Anatolij Bibiłow. * 29 listopada – sąd w Los Angeles skazał na 4 lata więzienia lekarza, który miał doprowadzić do śmierci amerykańskiego piosenkarza Michaela Jacksona. Grudzień * 1 grudnia – doszło do ataku na ambasadę brytyjską w Teheranie, co doprowadziło do gwałtownego ochłodzenia na linii UE-Iran. * 2 grudnia – rozlosowano grupy biorące udział w UEFA Euro 2012. Polska znalazła się w grupie A – razem z Czechami, Grecją i Rosją. * 3 grudnia – 36 osób zginęło w zderzeniu autobusu i tira w brazylijskim stanie Bahia. * 3 grudnia – na skoczni Lysgårdsbakken w norweskim Lillehammer rozpoczął się 1. sezon Pucharu Świata kobiet w skokach narciarskich. * 4 grudnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Chorwacji, które wygrała partia Kukuriku. * 4 grudnia – odbyły się wybory parlamentarne w Rosji, które wygrała Jedna Rosja. * 6 grudnia – Elio di Rupo objął urząd premiera Belgii. * 6 grudnia – w zamachu na szyicką świątynię w Kabulu zginęły 74 osoby, a ponad 160 zostało rannych. * 10 grudnia – Oscar Valdes objął urząd premiera Peru. * 13 grudnia – 162 osoby zmarły w wyniku masowego zatrucia po wypiciu skażonego alkoholu w indyjskiej wiosce Sangrampur. * 13 grudnia – sułtan Abdul Halim Muadzam Shah, jako pierwszy król Malezji w historii, objął swój tron po raz drugi. * 13 grudnia – w wyniku ataku szaleńca w belgijskim Liege zginęło 7 osób (w tym sam sprawca), a 125 zostało rannych. * 15 grudnia – sąd skazał byłego prezydenta Francji Jacques Chiraca na karę 2 lat więzienia w zawieszeniu za defraudację środków publicznych i nadużycia władzy w okresie pełnienia funkcji mera Paryża. * 16 grudnia – 11 osób zginęło, a 86 zostało rannych w protestach w kazachskim mieście Żanaozen. * 17 grudnia – konsola do gier Playstation Vita zadebiutowała na światowym rynku. * 18 grudnia – 53 osoby zginęły w katastrofie platformy wiertniczej Kolskaja, która ulokowana była 200 kilometrów od wybrzeży Sachalinu. * 18 grudnia – zakończył się udział amerykańskich sił zbrojnych, które walczyły w Iraku od marca 2003 roku. * 21 grudnia – pięciu polskich żołnierzy zginęło w wybuchu miny, która zniszczyła opancerzony samochód wojskowy pod Ghazni. * 22 grudnia – 63 osoby zginęły, a 185 zostało rannych w skoordynowanej serii dziewięciu zamachów bombowych w Bagdadzie. * 25 grudnia – 39 osób zginęło, a 50 zostało rannych w serii zamachów na kościoły w największych miastach Nigerii. * 26 grudnia – Kim Dzong Un objął tytuł Najwyższego Przywódcy Korei Północnej. * 27 grudnia – opublikowano raport wyjaśniający przyczyny katastrofy atomowej w elektrowni Fukushima I. * 28 grudnia – odbyły się trwające 2 dni uroczystości pogrzebowe północnokoreańskiego przywódcy w latach 1994-2011, Kim Dzong Ila. * 31 grudnia – zakończyła się 6-miesięczna prezydencja Polski w Unii Europejskiej. Kategoria:2011